


No More Chances

by SonjaJade



Series: The Rook and the Bluebird [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Maybe he’d been playing it too cool around her…  Maybe he should be sure she knows how he feels.





	

Since Maria’s return to active duty, she’d been moved from Investigations to Foreign Relations and mostly now did office work.  Finding her would be easy- third floor, the whole east wing taken up by translators and diplomacy experts of all kinds of languages and cultures.  Maria was in the Xing division, of course.   
  
Denny walked to the office with the intent to ask her to lunch, just to catch up.  And while at lunch, he was going to ask about Braeda, ask if they weren’t exclusive to each other, and if not, ask her on date- again- and hopefully this time she would say yes.  
  
As he got closer to FR, he happened to find her just as she was leaving the office with a pile of papers.  “Hey, Ross!” he called.  “Wait up!”  
  
She turned and smiled at him.  “Hi, Brosch!” she replied.   
  
So far, so good, he thought.  “Man, they keep you busy nonstop up here, don’t they,” he commented as he saw the paperwork in her arms.  
  
She giggled, that beautiful sound that he’d never get tired of hearing.  “Well, it’s hard being the only person fluent in Xingese in the whole division!”  
  
He laughed nervously, then summoned his courage and asked what her plans were for lunch.  “There’s a street café that just opened up over on Magnolia, I thought maybe we could do some catching up.”  He felt the heat in his cheeks and hoped he wasn’t blushing too hard.  
  
“Oh I’m sorry,” she frowned.  “I wish I could, but I’ve already made plans with Capt. Braeda.”  
  
Denny looked down at his feet, then he blurted out, “How serious are you two?”  
  
They stopped in the middle of the hallway, Maria’s face pink at the question.  “I don’t think that’s any of your-”  
  
“Because that’s bullshit!”  His voice got louder and he felt his hands clenching.  “I’ve known you for a hell of lot longer and would be a much better match for you!  And you never even gave me a chance, Ross!  Please, just give me a chance!”  
  
She stared at him worriedly for a moment, then her eyes flicked down to the end of the hallway.  He followed her gaze and saw Braeda staring back at them, and he looked ready to murder someone.  
  
“You alright, Maria?”  
  
If he was calling her by her first name, he’d already lost the battle.  As Braeda stomped toward them, he backed away from Maria.  Braeda collected her and squeezed her shoulders, asking her if she was alright.  Then he turned to Denny.  
  
“You bother her again and I’ll put you in the hospital.”  
  
Denny didn’t have to be told twice.  He kept backing down the hall, unable to keep from watching them.  
  
Maria never once looked back…  
  
And Denny never again looked forward.


End file.
